


pulsing veins

by selvish



Series: my heaven [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: "Hey." Corpse says, surprisingly close to the mic for someone who should be asleep."You're not asleep." Dream answers dumbly.“That is correct.” Corpse says with a laugh, sounding curious and attentive. It makes Dream shift in his seat, knowing Corpse wanted to talk to him. Just him. Weird. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”The two of them are on a similar wavelength. Faceless, sharing a sun sign, came into their followings at a dizzying speed. It shouldn’t be surprising that the other is reaching out to him. Despite knowing more than anyone else that Corpse is human underneath his success, the kindness hits a little harder than usual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205750
Comments: 27
Kudos: 234





	pulsing veins

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to Freddie, Quinquangularist on ao3, for planting this seed in my brain and helping me get thru it uwu7
> 
> please ship privately, don't send this to ccs/mention it in donos
> 
> enjoy !

There is a reason Dream tries to stick to his circles. He’s a social person, but sometimes being crammed in a call with eight other people, half of which he barely knows, can be overwhelming. Especially days like today when there’s a pretty clean cut line of two friend groups converging. The Amigops are a joy to be around, and he’s more than grateful every time they join a stream, but if he has to awkwardly accuse Toast of murder one more time he’s a little concerned he will be the next victim.

Sure enough, he’s about to go work on the reactor when he sees Toast puppy-guarding the button. He hisses out a curse and tries to backtrack but it’s too late, he’s sliced in half, and George’s ghost is now jeering at him from the afterlife.

“So close, Dream! You almost had him!”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not my fault Karl refuses to vote when there’s six left.”

A third voice comes up in proximity chat, low and gravelly, “Oh  _ sure _ , blame Karl.” Corpse sounds like he’s smiling, and Dream finds himself grinning in response, comforted knowing no one can see him. “Maybe you just need to be more assertive.”

“I’m  _ so _ assertive, what are you talking about?!” He calls out, a little too loudly and wound up for the situation. George is giggling at his expense, and Corpse’s ghost drifts away from them to the bottom right of the screen. Dream kind of wants to follow him and pick his brain a bit, but he decides to focus on tasks instead.

Yes. Focussing. He can do that.

Just as he’s about to empty out the trash chute, a meeting is called as his body is discovered. Rae is beside herself at finding Dream’s mutilated corpse, and Sykkuno is laughing at her theatrics. Sapnap desperately tries to find some sense of order before the time runs out, and he’s pretty sure Q is just AFK. It’s a wonder they get anything done in this game.

“Toast is being quiet.” Sapnap interjects through Rae’s fake crying. She stops long enough to agree, instantly flipping the script to try and interrogate Toast. He doesn’t have much to defend himself, taking a lackadaisical approach as per usual. “Alright I think it’s Toast, and since Karl was defending him so hard against Dream we should vote him next.”

“Let’s go babyyyy.” Corpse whispers in the ghost channel. It makes Dream jump a bit, and he clears his throat. For some reason he can’t think of a reply, though, so he just stays silent and listens to George’s chuckle underneath the group arguing.

They vote Toast out and the game continues. Dream decides to follow Karl around, and he’s a little disappointed they don’t have the haunting mod on. He’s lucky he’s not the one streaming today, his chat would probably be incredibly bored.

Karl finds Quackity sitting silently by the emergency meeting button, and kills him easily. How cruel.

“What a monster.” Corpse speaks up again, hovering over to Dream’s ghost and following him as he trails behind Karl. “You alright, Dream?”

“What?” Dream asks with another jump, wondering if he’s done something weird.

“You’re just being quiet.” It’s genuine, probably one of the only non-joking things Corpse has ever said to him. He wants to clear his throat again, but he swallows instead. Nervousness makes his fingertips tingle on the keyboard.

“I mean, I  _ am _ dead.” He responds in what he hopes is an easy manner. If he remembers correctly, Corpse is streaming, and he wonders if his chat is picking up on how out of character he’s being. “Not much to talk about besides tasks.”

“Truuuue.” Corpse has a way of drawing words out sometimes, it makes Dream hang onto what he says a little more than usual. Just to see how long he goes for. Like a game. “You got any left? Oop.”

He cuts off as Karl kills Sykkuno, and he’s probably about to cause a fuss when Sapnap walks in the room and reports the body.

“ _ Caught red handed, bitch! Let’s go! _ ” Sapnap’s voice explodes in Dream’s headphones, and he laughs as he pulls his head away from where it had been inching closer to his screen. They vote Karl out, the game is won, and Corpse calls it.

“We’ve been going for like three hours. I’m so fucking tired. I gotta sign off.”

Everyone fawns over him for a little bit, making sure to get enough teasing in to get chat riled up for a raid, and the stream ends without any hang ups. They linger in the call for a little bit, just discussing how much fun they had. It’s nice, just chatting without expectations.

“Alright, seriously guys, we need to let Corpse get some sleep.” Sykkuno speaks up.

“His  _ beauty  _ sleep.” Karl chips in with giggles, flirting in that endearing way that makes everyone want to give him a noogie. A chorus of lighthearted chuckles come from everyone’s mics before they disconnect from the call. Dream is smiling to himself as he looks at his screen, checking the time to see it’s earlier than he thought.

As far as he knows, Corpse is three hours behind him, so it’s a little odd he’s sleeping at such an hour. At the same time, though, his sleep schedule can be pretty chaotic. He doesn’t have much room to talk. His cursor floats around the screen idly as he debates his next move, and he’s surprised when he notices he has a new DM.

_ hey, are you busy? _

**CORPSE**

_ nah _

_ I was just debating what I was gonna do next actually _

**Dream**

It’s a little weird that Corpse is messaging him. For one, he’s supposed to be going to sleep, and they don’t… Do this. They’ve chatted for cordial reasons and talked about YouTube, but nothing super casual. They’re not really friends, at least he didn't think so.

Corpse's activity switches from Do Not Disturb to Offline, and Dream is about to bother George into a call when two messages come in.

_ i have an idea :) _

_ call me _

**CORPSE**

Dream blinks at the screen a couple times. He double checks that: 1) he is in a 1 on 1 DM channel with Corpse and 2) Corpse's status is Offline. Or apparently, invisible. He's a little nervous, which is interesting to discover. Corpse is making him nervous.

He hits the call button after taking a deep breath, blinking again when it connects instantly.

"Hey." Corpse says, surprisingly close to the mic for someone who should be asleep.

"You're not asleep." Dream answers dumbly.

“That is correct.” Corpse says with a laugh, sounding curious and attentive. It makes Dream shift in his seat, knowing Corpse wanted to talk to him. Just him. Weird. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

The two of them are on a similar wavelength. Faceless, sharing a sun sign, came into their followings at a dizzying speed. It shouldn’t be surprising that the other is reaching out to him. Despite knowing more than anyone else that Corpse is human underneath his success, the kindness hits a little harder than usual.

“Oh. Yeah!” He clears his throat again. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry if I was being weird at the end of the stream. I guess I get kind of overwhelmed sometimes, you know, when I’m in a group of people I’m not used to.”

Corpse hums. “I get that, man. I’m anxious as fuck whenever I’m not just with my close friends. You guys are cool, but it gets pretty rowdy sometimes and I can feel a little out of place.”

It’s honest, and Dream can tell Corpse normally wouldn’t tell this to someone. He feels his mouth twitch with wanting to smile, knowing he’s trusted.

“Yeah. Totally.” He nods his head to himself, trying not to get too excited. “We can be pretty feral sometimes. I hope that’s not the reason you got tired.”

“I’m not that tired, actually. Just wanted to talk to you.”

Oh. That’s new.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… I’ve always meant to talk to you more. I think we have a lot in common.”

Dream swallows again, ignoring the fact that his throat is getting kind of dry. He fights to not clear his throat. His hands hover over his keyboard, but don’t press any buttons.

“I- uh. I think so too. I was actually just thinking that. The faceless Leo alliance. It’s kind of weird, y’know, how we’re both put on a pedestal because of that kind of stuff. When I started, I assumed that not showing my face would draw attention away from me, but now it’s added this whole, like, other layer of expectation. Like, not only do I have to be interesting, but now I worry that one day I’m gonna show people my face and they’re gonna be, like, ‘that’s it?’ Like what if my face is lame or something? Or just not exciting or interesting or I-”

“Dream.”

“Yeah?”

“Take a breath, babe.”

He’s stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open slightly to keep going on the rant. “I, uh.” Dream’s pretty sure he was talking about something important, but it’s lost on him at the moment. “Yeah. Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.” His face feels hot. Did Corpse say ‘babe’? To him?

“Don’t apologize, it’s cute, my brain just doesn’t work that fast.” Corpse says easily, the deepness of his voice sounding smoother than usual. It makes him feel like he’s being pet, stroked gently to ease his fizzy brain.

Cute? “Cute?” He asks for the validation. One of his hands moves and cups his cheek to feel the heat there.

“Yeah. I think you’re cute, Dream. Are you surprised?”

Dream smiles, coming back into himself a little bit more. “You don’t even know what I look like.” He teases.

“I know what you sound like.” Corpse says right back, a matching smile carried in his tone. “I know how you talk, how you get excited about things and ramble when you’re nervous. It’s cute.”

“Who says I’m nervous?”

“I do.”

He’s right, Dream is very nervous. That bubbly kind that fills up his chest all the way up his throat and makes him want to go run laps outside. He doesn’t do that, though, he stays seated and watches the trinkets on his desk vibrate with the way his right leg is bouncing up and down.

“You want me to tell you that you make me nervous?” He asks, tilting his head up a little to watch the counter of their call go up. There are piling notifications in the sidebar that he should be answering, but he ignores them. Maybe he should have switched to Offline too.

“I would  _ love _ to hear you say that.”

“You make me nervous, Corpse.”

Corpse giggles, the secretive and tiny one that’s barely picked up on mic. Dream turns his volume up a little bit, making sure not to be too obvious about it. The next thing he says is heard loud and clear: “I think that’s cute, Dream.”

That’s cool. That’s  _ really cool _ , actually. Dream chuckles back, scratching at his jawline just to do something with his hands. He’s suddenly desperate to keep the conversation going, the fact that Corpse was just going to check in before logging out thrown far out the window.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

In response, Corpse acts dumb. “What do you mean?” He makes a sound like he’s stretching, the rustle of sheets accompanying the noise. This piques Dream’s interest further. He’s in bed.

“You pretended to go to sleep at…” He does the mental math of timezones. “6 o'clock in the afternoon just to slide into my DMs and get me in a private call. Then, once in the private call, you buttered me up with saying I’m cute and you like making me nervous. All of this from your bed. I’ve heard your music, Corpse, you’re a flirt and a half.”

More laughter comes into his headphones, this time it’s bigger and a little more distant, like Corpse threw his head back and everything. Dream’s bouncing leg has upped to vibrating, and he taps his fingers on his desk to keep from flapping his hands in excitement.

“You’re going full Detective Dream on me.” Corpse manages to say through his laughter, his voice getting a little hoarse from the use. “Alright, fine, you got me.”

“So, c’mon, what do you want?” He nudges, his heartbeat fluttering with anticipation. His face is getting close to the screen again, like he can crawl inside the call and be surrounded by Corpse’s voice.

“I want to hear you say my name.”

Dream bites down on his tongue.

“Corpse.” He says, a little quieter.

“Nah, baby, I want you to say it like it’s  _ the only word you know _ .”

There’s a pause where Dream takes a shaky breath, and it’s audible over the mic if Corpse’s answering snicker means anything.

“Get me there, then.” The hand holding his face slides against his bottom lip, the hand on his desk moves to his chest. “You gotta earn it.”

“Oh,  _ Dream _ , you must know by now…” He leaves it hanging in the air just long enough for Dream to want to prompt him again. “I always get what I want.”

Dream’s eyes slip shut and he relaxes into his chair, ignoring the way it squeaks at his change in position. His hand is rubbing circles into his chest, grazing one of his nipples under his shirt. To soothe his dry lips, he swipes his tongue over them just enough to taste his fingers.

“So do I.” He says, sounding pleased and confident.

“You want this? You wanna touch yourself and think of me?” 

He nods, forgetting Corpse can’t see him. “Yeah. Tell me what to do.”

“Hmm.” Corpse hums thoughtfully, making Dream wait. Dream hates waiting. “Are you hard?”

“Fuck, man.” Dream laughs out loud at the bluntness, moving the hand on his mouth down to his sweatpants. He presses down on the bulge there, his breath stuttering. “Have been for the past 5 minutes, thanks for noticing.”

“I don’t like your attitude.”

“I don’t like being patient.” He presses down again, hissing and scratching his nails over his nipple at the same time.

“Dream.” Dream pauses his movements, his eyes fluttering open at the annoyed tone. It’s expected, but that voice in the back of his head that wants to be good doesn’t like it. “Did I tell you to touch yourself?”

He bites his lip and reaches under his shirt to scratch again. His other hand is kneading against his cock in a steady rhythm. “Didn’t realize I needed-” A heavy press makes his breath catch. “Permission.”

Corpse clicks his tongue, and the sharp sound makes Dream jump. “You’re so naughty already. I know you know better, kitten.”

All Dream can think to do is whine. It’s a soft, pathetic sound that he stifles quickly, but of course Corpse hears it. They both curse under their breath.

“I’m sorry.” Dream gets out with a little difficulty. His hands detach from touching himself and he rests them on the arms of his chair. Underneath his desk, his legs are still. His breathing is still pretty laboured, but the need to be good trumps chasing his own pleasure. “I stopped.”

“Good boy.” Corpse purrs, making Dream’s shoulders twitch as he fixes his posture. He’s sitting up straight in his chair, muscles practically trembling with the desire to go back to touching.

“Corpse?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I touch myself, please?”

Corpse is quiet, but the sound of rustling is back. Dream swallows, imagining a warm hand decorated with cool metal rings moving to touch him. He’s back to watching the call’s time counter, wishing the time would pass faster so he could get what he wants.

“Take your pants off.” Comes through his headphones, and Dream exhales gratefully and gets off his sweatpants. He throws them blindly behind him onto his bed, or the floor, it doesn’t really matter to him right now. “Dream?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” He says, coming back to himself for a second and cringing at how eager to please he gets. 

“Good. You got anything on underneath?” Corpse says, the slightest bit of teasing in his voice. It makes Dream smirk, a nice break in the lust-filled haze.

“I did not go commando today, sorry to disappoint.”

“That’s fine. You wanna touch yourself, babe?”

Dream sighs, putting a hand gently over his cock as it strains in his boxers. “Yes, please.” He strokes just the head with his thumb while he waits for instructions, eyes slipping shut again.

“Go ahead, you deserve it after asking so nicely.”

The first touch of skin on skin makes his head drop forward, hanging limply as he wraps a hand around himself. A moan slips from his mouth before he can stop it, and hearing Corpse practically  _ purr _ in his ears makes his cock twitch. He gives himself a few tugs, trying to get the blood to stop rushing so loudly in his ears so he can keep listening.

"Am I- am I doing good?" Dream asks. He rubs the crown of his dick with his thumb again as he waits for an answer, the motion making his thighs twitch.  _ So needy _ , he can hear it in Corpse's voice. He needs it so bad.

"Yes, kitten, so good for me." For the first time, Corpse actually sounds like he's a little out of breath. The rustling sound continues, and Dream's brain can't really get over the fact that the other is getting off to him. "Keep going, okay? And make some noise for me, you sound so pretty like this."

"Yeah?" He says with a whimper trailing off afterwards. His hand moves faster, and his hips are shifting in his chair impatiently, enough to make it squeak again. "Hah,  _ fuck, _ Corpse."

Corpse groans, his voice is heavy with sin and a scratchiness that makes Dream's hand stutter for a second. He almost loses it then, but he's determined to get more out of the other man.

"Dream…  _ Shit _ . Please tell me you're close."

"I am. Corpse,  _ please- _ " Dream can't help all of the little sounds slipping out from his lips. All of the whimpers and moans taste sweet, meeting Corpse's dark and deep grunts halfway and blending together in the air. It's hot and suffocating in his bedroom. There's so much pressure building in his stomach, it's like there's no room for anything else.

"Beg."

It punches Dream in the gut, the command. He's been curling in on himself, watching sweat drip from his temple down onto his exposed thighs. His free hand tries to tangle in his hair, but he almost knocks his headphones off. Grunting in frustration, he grits his teeth and grabs onto the base of his neck.

"You're…  _ Such _ an asshole." He manages to say in between the broken panting he huffs into the mic. It probably sounds horrible, but Corpse is too deep in it to make a comment about the call quality.

"I told you..." Dream utters a little cry at the anger in Corpse's voice. "To  _ beg _ , whore."

With his head crammed full of empty desires, his tight grip on his cock pulling him closer to the edge, he gives in.

"Corpse.  _ Corpse, please. _ I need to cum. Please let me- I'll do anything. Please." His face is so red, and the blush bleeds down his neck to where his hand rests. He digs his nails in and scratches lines across his chest, making himself gasp as blood wells up.

"Good boy, Dream. You can cum, just don't-  _ fuck, _ don't stop talking."

The instant he's given permission, he squeezes his cock from base to tip and his vision whites out as he orgasms. It's way too overwhelming, since he had just jerked himself off with his hand as usual, but it rolls into him in waves as cum coats his hand. He hears himself babbling out  _ thank you' _ s and Corpse's name, but his brain isn't really connected to his mouth at the moment.

He is sure to listen for the sound of Corpse finishing into his own hand though, the other makes a choked out sound that's almost a shout. There's heavy breathing and the rustling stops, and then it's quiet.

"Jesus Christ." Dream says, staring down at his mess with a dumbfounded expression.

"Alright." Corpse says, back to his easy business voice already. If Dream listens carefully, however, he can hear a slight slur to his words. " _ Now  _ I'm tired."

Dream wheezes, rubbing his clean hand down his face. He doesn't even know what to do, pretty sure his brain is still turning back on. Laughs bubble out of him, and he hears Corpse giggling with him.

"Glad I could help you unwind." He says, leaning over to pick up the tissue box on his desk to clean himself up a little.

"Would you want to help me again sometime?" Is the surprising response, and Dream pauses his cleaning to look up at his screen with his eyebrows raised.

"Y-yeah! Sure, just… Hit me up whenever."

"Hey," Corpse sounds sincere, "It's not gonna be weird, okay? Don't overthink it."

Biting his cheek, Dream pulls his boxers back up and hums. He decides to go with the bare truth. "I'm gonna overthink it, but thanks."

"That's fair, but know I'll be overthinking it with you, okay?"

Dream smiles.

"Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> i was a corpse stan before i was a dream stan and yet i genuinely have no idea how to write him. i hope this was still enjoyable! sorry it ends kinda abruptly. ^__^;;
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoyed!
> 
> im on twitter as well, @_selvish !


End file.
